A vehicle may include one or more cables that transmit a force from one component of the vehicle to another. For example, a brake system may include a cable that connects a brake pedal or lever to a brake mechanism at or near a wheel of the vehicle. During development of a vehicle, positioning of the brake pedal and/or the brake mechanism may change such that a distance therebetween is changed and/or a routing path of the cable through the vehicle is changed. In conventional vehicles, the cable must be replaced to accommodate such changes.